Hell's payment
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: Allen and his friends embark upon a journey to recover an Innocence, but the Earl is planning something very big for them as well, what could it be and who has the Innocence?


Authors note: I recently got into D.Gray Man and thought of doing a fic about it, I'll be introducing a character into the story and hope it would prove an interesting addition, review if you like or hate what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the D. Gray Man characters

**Target Confirmed **

In the near empty dining hall of the black order, one white hair boy sat staring at the five plates laden with food, he could barely keep himself from downing the food in one go, the only thing stopping him is table manners.

Sitting opposite him is his friends, one is a cheerful Chinese girl with striking deep green hair tied into two pig tails, she pick at her plate while she stare in astonishment still at how the boy can still eat all that food on his own.

The other is an orange hair man with an eye patch over his right eye; he tries not to notice the boy's food while he drinks his cup of tea slowly.

As part of the black order they have a duty that duty is to protect man kind from the weapon which is called Akuma made by the being that refer to himself as the Earl of Millennium.

To combat the earl they are to search the globe for something refer to as innocence, they are scattered throughout the world and depending on what they bond with can either cause havoc or benefit to the world.

An innocence is sentient as it can choose who it bonds with, those who can bond with an innocence can use it's power to vanquish the Akuma, thus these individual are called Exorcist.

These three are Exorcist of the Black Order, they just sitting down to have a meal, the orange hair guy and white hair boy are recounting the tail of their journey where they try to find General Cross, but instead manage to recruit someone called Arystar Krory.

The new member had lived in a castle all his life, currently he's trying to adapt to the outside world but so far his experience has not been as good as some had hoped, "Nii-san probably going to rebuilt Komurin again, don't you agree Allen?" the girl grumbles.

The white hair boy looks up and gave a nervous look, "let's hope it's not immune to your dark boots Lenalee," the fact that four out of three of Lenalee's big brother's robot invention has been destroyed by her made them wonder will there come a day when even she can't destroy it.

They dread to think if that day ever comes, "I wonder what's Kuro-chan is doing now?" the ginger hair guy asks, "who knows Lavi," Allen spoke up in between mouthful of food.

The other two look to one another and shrugs knowing all too well that the new recruit is probably finding it very difficult, seeing as he's never gone out to the world he might find things very difficult to understand.

A man approached them, unlike the three he wore a large creamy coat with a hood over his head, these are called Finders, their job is to investigate any rumours of Innocence appearance, also they function as advance lookouts for Akuma.

Sadly they are most likely to die as they are the first to come in contact with Akuma, despite this they do their job in order to support the Exorcists in their mission in recovering Innocence.

The three glances to the man as he stop at their table and look to them one after another, "the boss has a mission for you," he simply spoke, all three rose from their seats and left for the office for mission briefing.

* * *

The three glance at the all too familiar mess of reports strewn across the floor, then to the table which is loaded with reports which stood twice as tall as them, the man standing before them didn't seem to notice the stack of reports he suppose to sign off.

This man is Lenalee's older brother, Koumi Lee, he wears a pair of spectacles while his purple hair is kept nice and tidy, and he wears a long white jacket and trousers, "one of our finders is reporting Akuma gatherings in the city of London," he hands each of them a pad which contain information about the mission.

He continues the briefing, "the gather of the Akuma could mean that there is an innocence in the city, our finder also inform us that murder rate has risen dramatically" he pause letting them think what it could mean, "after some investigation we found that most of the victums are Akuma's."

This made all three look to one another as the same thought cross their mind, "if this is true then there is someone in London who has compatible with the Innocence and is eliminating the Akuma,, so I want to send the three of you to investigate."

Allen and Lenalee could understand if they were sent, but why is Lavi been sent as well, "Lavi I want you to go because Bookman requested you talk to an old friend of his in the London Library," Koumi adds.

All three nods knowing what their mission is as they went off to prepare their journey to London.

* * *

The rain didn't cease, nor did the man whose been running through the alley ways, he's been screaming for help but none came, he glance behind him to see a monster from his nightmares chasing him from the shadows.

He tripped over a trash can, he pick himself up quickly and run as fast as he can from the monster which is stalking him, nothing matter except to escape it.

The monster behind him enjoy the chase as the man in front kept looking back in fear, "how exquisite" it thought with malice as to what it will do to the man once it catches him.

The frighten human turns a corner and stops as he felt his blood runs cold at the sight before him, the thought of the monster behind his disappeared as he stare in terror at the man who stood at the end of the alley way.

He could only seem the outline of his shadow, but that was enough for him to see who he is, "please spare me!" he begs, the shadow raises his hand and points a gun at him.

Before he could say another word the gun fires a round, the noise reverberate throughout the alley, for a brief moment the man thought he was shot, but found no bullet wounds on him.

The whimpering of a voice behind him alert him to the monster behind him, he expect it to be ready to launch itself at him to tear him apart, instead he found it bent over while it's blood is pooling on the floor round it.

A bullet wound in it's head told the rest of the story, before the man's eye it crumbles to ashes, he turns to the man who saved him, "thank you," he spoke softly, he began walking towards the shadow slowly unable to believe that he was saved from the monster.

He felt happy that he's still alive, "thank you!" he thoughts in joy.

Those were the last words he spoke when the shadow fire another round, this time it's followed by something cracking and splattering liquid.

The man didn't even knew that he was dead when he fell to the ground on his face still looking happy, the shadow lowers his weapon, "target eliminated," he whispers.

Behind him floated two monsters with their weapons pointed at him.


End file.
